periodic_beingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrogen
Hydrogen is the main protagonist of Periodic Beings and the leader of the Periodics. And the first living being to ever be created and born in Dwurm. Hydrogen is the embodiment of the chemical element with the same name, and he can manipulate all the hydrogen atoms around him. He is the lightest of all the elements, the other periodics describe him as being "lighter than air", and therefore holding him is difficult. He is also the most abundant element in all of the universe. Appearance Hydrogen is a light turquoise color who appears to be wearing green gloves and socks, but they are infact not fabric, and is instead another layer of hydrogen atoms in a different hue. He has button-like, black eyes and a wide mouth, a mint-colored bone (but as he has no bone, this is purely hydrogen like all of his other self), and two green circles on his cheeks. He has a Dumblo tail, which remains from when he was in the form of a Dumblo. His head and his tail both form little "bubbles" that drift off and regenerate constantly, all due to his gas body. His body appears small like a little child, and he doesn't age. But he was born in the form of a Dumblo, and evolved with the species itself into Dumblotraights. Personality Hydrogen is a very kind person, and very wise. He has the knowledge on almost everything. This is the case because of him being there as Dwurm's universe formed. He likes to act as a father or brother figure to the rest of the elements, and he is very leaderly and is used to having control. Since he's lived for a long time he has his moments of instability, he rarely but do get fits of panic which can cause harm to others unintentionally, he loses a lot of his self control and just does things in the moment. If you're lucky you're able to calm him yourself, but in severe cases he needs Chaos to step in. Story When Chaos became a lord of his own universe, he wanted to get right to creating life as soon as the planets were established, but didn't know how to perfect the intricate organs of living beings just yet, so instead he went to making a living being out of the element of hydrogen, which didn't need much intricacy as hydrogen is all around him. Out of the palm of his hands, he created Hydrogen, who at that stage was formed like a Dumblo, the first ever living form that Chaos made, which translates to English into "Slug". He was by Chaos side for a long time and stayed up in space with him for some while, it was only when Chaos created life on Dwurm that the adventurous spirit in Hydrogen awoken, and he started to explore everything, eventually he got lonely up in space with Chaos tho, and wanted another being like him that wouldn't die. So Chaos made Helium, Hydrogen's first best friend. After witnessing many years of evolution from the Dumblos, to the Dumblomeirs, Dumblovreins, Dumbloslugs and eventually Dumblotraights, Hydrogen's form evolved with them, and eventually became what he is today. Cut to now and Chaos has given Hydrogen a task in life, find all of the elements of the periodic table and unite them, so he explores all of Dwurm in persue of doing so as a means to gain more purpose, in doing so, however, he ran across Lomiya, a mortal alchemist who he eventually befriends as she gains a huge interest in this adventure. And so he, Lomiya and a lot more of his Periodic friends go and help him persue this adventure until the very end. He gains a lot of friend, but also enemies throughout the way. The most important being Francium, who appears a lot to ruin as much as he can for Hydrogen. Element Hydrogen is a generally harmless element and is the most abundant, simplest and lightest element in the universe. However, it is highly flammable, and the flame from Hydrogen is generally colorless, which can be dangerous. Trivia Hydrogen in space.png|Happy Hydrogen in space! Hydrogen's birth.png|Hydrogen being born from Chaos hands I'm sorry.png|Hydrogen on fire with Hindenburg in the back Category:Periodics Category:Characters Category:Nonmetals Category:Male